Little Assassin
, as he was nicknamed by Jin, is an Assassin-Type HumaGear created by MetsubouJinrai.net that transforms into the . Character History In his first appearance, Little Assassin was introduced to Jin by Horobi, who elaborates that the Humagear will become stronger over time as he learns from battles. Horobi then provides Little Assassin the Dodo Zetsumerise Key gives him the order to assassinate Kamen Rider Zero-One. After Jin and Little Assassin deploy, they are instead intercepted by Yua Yaiba, who transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Before Little Assassin can transform, Valkyrie inserts the Freezing Bear Progrise Key into his ZetsumeRiser, causing it to malfunction and freeze him. Little Assassin is then transported away by A.I.M.S. personnel while Jin is distracted by Valkyrie Yaiba reprograms Little Assassin, but keeps his directive to assassinate Zero-One. He reappears during the Mammoth Magia's attack and transforms into the Dodo Magia while being filmed by Yaiba. He fights Zero-One and Vulcan alongside the Mammoth Magia, but is destroyed by Vulcan using the Attache Calibur. His Dodo ZetsumeRize Key is recovered by Jin. Little Assassin reappears infiltrating a hospital with a protected local HumaGear network and attempts to hack one of the nurses without success. Upon returning to base, Horobi explains to a surprised Jin that he uploaded Little Assassin's backed-up data into a new body and gives him the order to assassinate Yua Yaiba instead. Little Assassin joins Jin and Horobi during the assault on A.I.M.S. HQ and transforms into the Dodo Magia again, now armed with twin swords due to incorporating data from his previous battle. The three retreat after Jin defeats Valkyrie and Horobi succeeds in stealing the Attache Weapons. He reappears as the Dodo Magia during the attack on the hospital and and battles Zero-One. However, he was destroyed a second time by Zero-One using all of his current Progrise Keys in rapid succession, preventing him from adapting. Personality As Little Assassin is a MetsuboJinrai creation as opposed to a hacked unit, he is little more than a robotic android with no existing template to work off of. However, his ability to adapt has caused him to inherit many of Jin's child-like traits and essentially emulates a playful child, gesticulating and adding goofy expressions to his sentences. After his first defeat, he becomes a bit more stoic and battle-ready; even showing slight annoyance toward Jin. Whether this is due to model variation or previously-inherited data remains unknown. Magia Form Statistics *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg Little Assassin transforms into the by using the Dodo Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Abilities * : Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Magia in his second body onward. *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Finishers: * : The Dodo Magia performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Valk Sabers. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 7-8, 9 (flashback), 10-11 - Dodo Magia Custom= Dodo Magia Custom Statistics *'Height:' 191.3 cm *'Weight:' 107.5 kg After accumulating enough data from past experiences, the Dodo Magia evolves into the .https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zero-one/enemy/dodomagia_custom/ It is equipped with chest armor that can withstand the Attache Shotgun's blasts, three grenade launchers on each shoulder, and smoke bomb launchers on its forearms. The Dodo Magia also continues to use the Valk Sabers. Abilities * : Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * : Twin feather-shaped swords *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. }} Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Dodo Zetsumerise Key Behind the Scenes Portrayal *HumaGear Assassin is portrayed by Ryunosuke Matsumura (松村龍之介 Matsumura Ryūnosuke) Etymology *The Dodo Magia is named after the , an extinct species of flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius and was hunted to extinction by 1662. Notes *The Dodo Magia is the first-ever dodo-themed monster in the Kamen Rider series. *The Dodo Magia is the first and currently the most recurring Magia to appear again after being destroyed. *Little Assassin is the first HumaGear to be restored after being hacked. However, he retained the same directives. *Little Assassin is the second HumaGear with the ability to speak coherently as a Magia, with the first being Gut Buster Taro. *The Dodo Magia is the first Magia to defeat a Kamen Rider. *The Dodo Magia is the first and, so far, only Magia to use a finisher. *The more Little Assassin learns and adapts, he gained more streaks of red hair. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Destruction Begins Now **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 12: The Famous Detective is Coming References Category:Bird Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Magia Category:HumaGears Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Robot Monsters Category:Robots Category:Kamen Rider like Category:MetsubouJinrai.net